1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing identity cards. The invention also relates to an identity card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Identity cards with integrated circuits are used increasingly in the form of credit cards, bank cards, cash cards and the like in a great variety of services sectors, for example in cashless money transfer and in the in-company area. A large number of identity cards are produced by the so-called "mounting technique". In this method a card body with a recess is prepared in which the integrated circuit is incorporated by means of a carrier element and fastened for example by means of an adhesive layer.
DE-A 31 22 981 discloses e.g. a method for producing an identity card with a penny-like carrier element. First a card body comprising a core layer and front and back cover layers is provided. The card body is prepared by the laminating technique and has no recess yet. Between the core layer and the back cover layer there is a separation layer in certain areas that prevents the core layer from bonding with the back cover layer during lamination. The separation layer is utilized to stamp a penny-like plug out of the finished card body and to remove it so as to create a blind hole-shaped recess in the card body. In the recess the penny-like carrier element is connected all over the bottom of the recess by means of an adhesive layer. The dimensions of the recess correspond to the shape and size of the carrier element.
EP-A10 493 738 discloses for example a method for producing an identity card with a carrier element. The carrier element has at least one integrated circuit connected electroconductively via connecting elements with coupling elements used for communication of the integrated circuit with external devices. The integrated circuit and the electroconductive connecting elements are cast with a casting compound. The carrier element is glued into a specially provided two-step recess in the card body with the aid of a thermally activated adhesive layer. The dimensions of the two-step recess are selected so as to correspond to the shape and size of the carrier element.
The stated publications show that the dimensions of the recess correspond exactly to the shape and size of the particular carrier element to be inserted in the recess, the carrier elements being connected directly with the card bodies by means of an adhesive layer.
Since different recesses must be produced in the card bodies for carrier elements with different integrated circuits varying in size and shape, a tool specially adapted to the shape and size of the carrier element to be used must be provided for producing the card recess. For example a special injection mold is required for producing the recess if the card body is produced by injection molding. Furthermore the stock keeping of card bodies with different recesses is difficult since one cannot foresee whether the shape and size of the integrated circuits to be used will change, resulting in useless remaining stock of card bodies with special recesses. Also, the different recesses in the card bodies make it difficult to change over easily in the production of identity cards with differently shaped carrier elements, since neither the necessary tools for producing the special recesses in the card bodies nor corresponding stock in store are available. Finally high costs can arise for small series of identity cards with a special carrier element, since the recess in the card body must be prepared separately with a special tool.
All this means that the production of a special recess adapted to the dimensions of the carrier element impairs the flexibility in producing identity cards with different carrier elements. Also, the direct connection of the carrier elements with the card body by means of an adhesive layer has the disadvantage that it results in a relatively rigid compound of the carrier element and card body that leads to high mechanical loads on the integrated circuit and electric link conductors when there is bending stress on the card.